vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RandomAir BGM
Archive 2018 Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to ツノルキモチ (Tsunoru Kimochi)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Amandelen (talk) 19:51, September 21, 2018 (UTC) About Posting Translations Hello, Thank you for adding a translation to the ツノルキモチ page! To make sure that this site remains reliable (or at least as reliable as possible), we let a native Japanese person check any translation that gets through. While this happens, we remove the translation from the page to make sure we don't accidentally spread misinformation in case the translation is a mistranslation. This is why I undid your edit for now. Sorry for the confusion this might cause! Thank you for reading this message. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 19:53, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Quick update. Your translation has been checked and put back (with some minor revisions). Thank you for your patience! Amandelen (talk) 08:08, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Boku ga Namae o Yobu Hi (finalization) I'm looking at 僕が名前を呼ぶ日. Most of it is good but there are some things that I think need fixing. #With the line きっと嫌われちゃってる, is there a reason you translated it "You most likely don't like me"? I would think the intent is that she'd hate the present rather than dislike him. What do you think? #Also, will you mind if I borrow some of your lines for a translation on my website? I like the way you worded some things. I'll credit you of course. ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:33, January 31, 2019 (UTC) (1) Well, before seeing the video, I thought she disliked the present too. But I thought he would make more sense. I'll change that later. (2) Yes. It's okay if you borrow my lines. The surprising thing is how you too wish to do a translation for this song. So then, most importantly, did you finish checking the translation? | If there's time after this, we need to finish Static, then the Science Girl. However, if there's no time, they can wait. RandomAir BGM (talk) 20:20, January 31, 2019 (UTC) I decided to do a translation since I didn't listen very carefully to the song before but now that I've looked at it closely I like it. Since I've had to understand it to check your translation, I might as well write one too. I might word a few things a bit differently but I like how you've phrased some things. I'll make some revisions to your translation now. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:03, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Some feedback ... *まだ好きとか知らない. 好きとか means "love and such", "things like love". So, "I still don't know much about love". *頬に手を伸ばしこぼした. My interpretation is that こぼした refers to what he says in the next line. The words "I like you" accidentally slip out. *どこに居ますか…届いて. I think 届いて might be a wish that her voice reaches him, i.e., "Let him hear me." *会話探してる means "we're searching for conversation to say". *潤んだありがとう. I had to look up 潤む but it seems to mean "teary" in this context. *"You are here now just for me in this place." Both "here" and "in this place" mean the same thing so that's what's called tautology and it's considered bad style in English. You need to pick one or the other. *縮まる二人の距離触れたり離れたり. The ''-tari'' construction means "doing a bit of one, doing a bit of the other", "sometimes one sometimes the other". *Do you use the word "muffler" in the US? If you do, then you can leave it, but in Australia, a muffler is only a part of a car. We always say "scarf" for something you wear around your neck or head. Apart from the above and a few minor English wording issues, you did a great job! ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:45, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the revisions! Anyway, some replies, 2. I added interpretations here because I never usually here "こぼれ" when it comes to something you speak (love etc..) . It's those metaphors... 3. I'd be pleased if you could teach me about the tricky faces and views of just "届いて". "届く" is doing different so I just need to know about that "届いて" that is everywhere! 5. I didn't know that 潤む meant that. It is defined as "to get moist, or damp". I guess it's another one of those metaphors. 6. It's my English. Sorry. 7. Oh. Got confused what -tari meant. 8. Yes! We use muffler! A scarf is a light fabric worn around the neck for either warmth, or style. And as shown in the movie, a muffler is a more bulkier and furry wrap worn around the neck JUST for warmth. It also means the device used to reduce the occurrence of engine noise here though. We'll be finishing Static next! :D RandomAir BGM (talk) 04:23, February 2, 2019 (UTC) It's worth looking up meanings of words in a Japanese kokugo dictionary, since there are some good ones online now like weblio.jp and kotobank.jp. Some words like ねこ can't really be explained in one's own language and a Japanese/English or Japanese/Spanish dictionary is the best way to understand them. However, more complex words with fine nuances can't often be translated faithfully and understanding them in native Japanese terms is more helpful. It takes a bit of time to get used to the terminology, but it's well worth the effort. Oh another tip, sometimes an internet image search can be useful. I had trouble understanding the difference between 臼 and すり鉢 so I did an image search and it became obvious straightaway. So こぼれる literally means "liquid spills" but also metaphorically means that something you're trying to suppress leaks out or you get a glance at something normally hidden. 届く means sent reaches/arrives its destination, and hence by analogy that one's wish or feeling has been received and, by implication, understood. The "tearful" sense of 潤む I guess is a derived usage, e.g. a wet thank you means a tearful thank you because tears are the most likely way something like a spoken phrase can be wet. Don't be daunted, all you can do is keep learning as you go. This this the first time I've come across that usage of 潤む. And now I know now why the Japanese say muffler for scarf! (We call them both scarf in Australia but I can see it's useful to distinguish them.) So you'd like me to check STATIC by 164? I'll give it a try. ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:52, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Update. Static can wait. Instead, if there's time, please give "Watashi ga Koi o Shiru Hi" a check. There's more info above. RandomAir BGM (talk) 19:58, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Watashi ga Koi o Shiru Hi (Sequel) Before I ask, I'd like to explain this song first. Watashi ga Koi o Shiru Hi is the track B in the 僕が名前を呼ぶ日／私が恋を知る日 EP. It is the sequel to Boku ga Namae o Yobu Hi, and precedes most of the events going on in that video in past tense. It is also sung in the girl's point of view, and is full of love lyrics. I love the kindness, and catchiness of this song too, and I think I preferred its prequel more. Like its prequel, I only heard the song itself in the past, and only recently watched the video. This could mean I missed some subject context, which I think I should have fixed track of by now. Now, I didn't post the translation here yet, but if you heard the song, I'd appreciate if you give it a quick check. I think this one will have more mistakes than the previous one, because...you know...I'm not a girl. RandomAir BGM (talk) 19:58, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Here is the link. Due to IRL problems, I couldn't post it here in VLW. RandomAir BGM (talk) 13:47, February 6, 2019 (UTC) I revised a few things in STATIC at least as far as my understanding goes. I don't fully get the song but the translation is probably good enough. Sorry it's taken a while as I've been unwell on and off and I'm still battling with RSI. So can you finish off the page, add your name, etc.? I'd like to take a look at Watashi ga Koi o Shiru Hi as soon as I finish translating FUHEN KAHEN which probably won't take too long. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:17, February 11, 2019 (UTC) 世界は恋に落ちている I kept some of your amendments to 世界は恋に落ちている but I undid others. You're welcome to make improvements but please be absolutely sure you're not introducing errors. *XのほうがY is used with adjective Y to mean that X is more Y something else. So あの子の方がかわいい means "she is cut'er'", not "she is cute". *くせ does mean habit, but くせに used as a conjunction means "although". AくせにB = "Although A, B". Usually has negative connotations and the subject of A and B must be the same. If your understanding disagrees with someone else's translation, especially if they have more years of experience, it's better to investigate it a bit more before automatically assuming your immediate interpretation is right. ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:52, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Oh. That's okay, but I had a few purposes on replacing it before I learned this: 1. "あの子の方がかわいい知ってるよ" does mean "I know that that girl is cute". "子" means a young (boy/girl) and "方" means a person. By merging them with "no", you simply get "girl". It's at least what I thought. 2. I'm 100% sure I was right here. But it's the same issue with A and B. Tch.... 3. Also, about the "バカ…" you translated as "idiot", I think it should be, either "I'm such an idiot", or "I'm so stupid". Any idea? The speaker is not calling the boy a fool. Remember that this is my favorite HoneyWorks song. I've heard it for three years, (and still keep hearing it) and have done anything possible to find the interfaces. RandomAir BGM (talk) 22:10, February 12, 2019 (UTC) 方 is a polite word for person, but in that case it's かた. When it's ほう, it means "direction, way, manner" and by extension "one side of a comparison". You can say 女の子・男の子 for a child or 女の人・女の ・男の人・男の for an adult. You don't say 子の . Yes I agree with your interpretation of バカ. I thought it was obvious but looking at it again I can see that it could be misinterpreted. Thanks for picking it up. Feel free to amend it to either of those expressions, they both sound good to me. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:21, February 14, 2019 (UTC) 白い雪のプリンセスは Thanks for the changes to 白い雪のプリンセスは. I had completely mixed up 二乗 nijou with 二重 nijuu (they sound and look so similar ...)! I changed a couple of things as follows: *While 答える means "reply", 応える means "respond". A Japanese explanation says, for 答える, "... 返事をする ... 説明したり解答したりする" and, for 応える, "... 行動をとる ... 応じる ... 強く感じる". So I'm pretty confident 応えられない means "I can't respond". The girl is dying and semi-conscious. *It is unstated which love 深い愛 refers to. Since she's comparing it with the hatred her family is dishing out on her, it could mean her love for her family to which they respond by attempting to murdering her. Thinking about it again, however, I think I'm with animeyay's interpretation which is love in general. Her family should have deep love her for her but instead she got hatred. But I'm open to other interpretations. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:39, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Reply Uh, sure if there's a page from it on the Hatsune Miku wiki already I can try~Raine Edit: if you were talking about 'Good bye' and 'Time line' I was planning to make pages for them anyways lol, there just weren't any lyrics transcribed yet but i found a couple YT comments that have the lyrics :'D Please don't forget about "Yappa Saikyou" too. Here . RandomAir BGM (talk) 01:37, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Just finished up that~Raine Thanks. I finished the Romaji for "Good Bye". Tomorrow, I'll do the last 2. RandomAir BGM (talk) 01:37, February 18, 2019 (UTC) I'll get to it in a bit (and you can just keep posting messages on my main talk page, don't need to edit the archived stuff lol)~Raine 出す・命令形・連用形・てしまう You raise some good questions. 出す is a verb, not a particle. The dictionary says "動詞の連用形に付いて" in which case it has two usages, "外や表面に現れるようにする" and "始める". In other words, it is attached to the conjunctive stem of a verb (i.e. the form you add -ます to) to mean either "... so as to make something come out or appear" and "starting to do...". Since the description says 付いて "attached", I interpret that to mean it forms a compound verb, not just one follows the other. Many words formed this way are so commonly used that they have their own dictionary entry, like 降り出す "start to rain", 飛び出す "start flying/jump out/rush away/..." When you say command form of a verb, well, there are many command forms. I think you're talking about 命令形 (direct commands, which you don't normally use in polite speech). There's no で or ぜ. The forms are as follows: *godan verbs かう→かえ　かく→かけ　かぐ→かげ　かす→かせ　かつ→かて　しぬ→しね　よぶ→よべ　よむ→よめ　かる→かれ *ichidan verbs みる→みろ　たべる→たべろ. These also have an older form that I seldom come across: みよ　たべよ *irregular verbs くる→こい　する→しろ. する also has the older form せよ, don't know about くる. *There's also honorific verbs like I think くださる→ください etc. but don't quote me on that. It's much easier to understand it in romaji. Basically, with godan verbs, -u becomes -e and with ichidan verbs, -u becomes -o. Irregular verbs suru→shiro and kuru→koi. But there's no -de or -ze since no verbs end in づ or ず so not sure where you got those from. The reason さがす inflects to さがし is because the latter is the 連用形 mentioned above. It's very simple. WIth godan verbs, -u becomes -i and with ichidan verbs, just drop the -ru. With suru and kuru you do both, suru→shi, kuru→ki. In Japanese: *godan verbs: かう→かい　かく→かき　かぐ→かぎ　かす→かし　かつ→かち　しぬ→しに　よぶ→よび　よむ→よみ　かる→かり *ichidan verbs みる→み　たべる→たべ *irregular verbs くる→き　する→し *honorific verbs: no idea As I've pointed out, する and くる are irregular verbs that don't follow the regular patterns. You're going to have to memorize them individually. So like する＝擦る→しって (regular) but する＝do→して (irregular). Yes Japanese is replete with homophones (different words that sound the same), like わたし＝私・渡し, こい＝来い・恋・鯉, はなし＝話・話し・離し, とう＝塔・とお＝十, ... しちゃう is a contraction of してしまう, i.e., the -te form of する followed by a separate word しまう. It has two meanings. One meaning is "do completely", e.g., 全部食べてしまった, "ate everything", "ate them all up". The other, more common, meaning is that what's done is unfortunate. 猫が死んでしまう, "my cat will, unfortunately, die", "my cat will wind up dead". しちゃってる is two contractions, te shimau→chau and -te iru→teru: してしまっている→しちゃっている→しちゃってる. Hope this helps. Let me know if you have more questions. I'm working on 私が恋を知る日. I'll ask you for your opinion when I have a reasonable draft so stay tuned! ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:20, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I've been really busy IRL and have been having a hard time getting to use this computer. So, 1. Since 出す is a verb should it be separated in Romaji? 2. De and ze do exist. (eg. 俺を選んで！、君の悪いくせだぜ). 3. If しちゃう means that, than what does しちゃって and しちゃった mean and serve for? 4. Is づ pronounced as dzu or zu? And to which is it transliterated? RandomAir BGM (talk) 14:42, February 20, 2019 (UTC) When 出す is attached to a verb it seems to make a compound word, so I think it should be considered one word. We really could use a Japanese lexicographer to clarify these issues for us ... The purpose of the romaji on this site is really to help people follow the sound of the lyrics, e.g., just to listen or to sing along. Ultimately, whether you write dasu as a suffix or as a separate word isn't a big issue towards meeting that goal. 俺を選んで is not the same type of command. 選んで Is a polite request. 選べ is what I thought you were talking about which is a brusque command, not a polite request. You really need to get Japanese inflections memorized! The list of inflections I gave above is for commands (命令形), or imperatives as referred to in European grammars. The -te form of a verb is used to make a polite request in casual speech. It's really a simplifiaction of てください. For example *僕を選べ "Choose me command you!" *僕を選んで is short for 僕を選んでください="Please choose me you don't mind." So don't confuse the two! Sometimes they sound similar, e.g., 待って matte "please wait" vs 待て mate "wait an order!". 君の悪いくせだぜ is not a command (although んだぜ can be used to urge someone to do something). ぜ is just another sentence-ending particle like ね, よ, わ or ぞ. I think ぜ is mainly used by male speakers and although it's emphatic in tone ("I really mean this"), I personally feel a bit of an urge for acknowledgement from the listener ("you agree, right?"). So 君の悪いくせだぜ means "it's your bad habit", but I feel like the speaker is stressing the point but also expecting the listener to agree that it's their fault. That's my interpretation though, and I might be wrong. In any case, ぜ is unrelated to the command form of verbs discussed above. Yes, してしまう is often contracted to しちゃう. But don't forget しまう is a verb and inflects like any verb. E.g., しまう has past tense しまった. So してしまう＝しちゃう is present tense and してしまった＝しちゃった is past tense. づ can be written du, dzu or zu depending on the romanization scheme. For example, with Japanese input schemes, you would type du to get づ because zu will give you ず. Since the purpose of romaji on a lyrics site like this is to explain how things are pronounced so people can follow the singing, I prefer our romaji here to follow the pronunciation as closely as possible. Since づ and ず are both pronounced the same, we should write both of them zu. I have to go now. I'll try to look at the other topic when I can. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:26, February 21, 2019 (UTC) 私が恋を知る日 Me again. I don't think one song is a sequel to the other, the two songs are just telling the same story from the two points of view. Like I said I would like your opinion on something I'm not sure of. Both songs have the line 曖昧な告白今も答え探して. It doesn't say who made the ambiguous confession. The explanation is most likely what is described later on in both songs, about when they're both alone in the classroom and he mutters her name and then accidentally spurts out "I like ...". It's 曖昧 because it could mean he likes her, he likes eating fish, he likes the sunset, he likes someone else. Now my main point that's unclear is who is searching for a reply. For example, she might want to say "if you like me I like you but if you meant you like something else I'm not saying I don't like you". On the other hand, he might be trying to find a way to clarify that he really meant he likes her but is to shy to say it openly. In your translation of 僕が名前を呼ぶ日, you make it sound like the boy is looking for an answer, but in your translation of 私が恋を知る日, you make it sound like it's the girl. I'm not really clear what's the right answer and maybe it's not a big issue, but I think at least the two songs should be interpreted consistently. What do you think ...? Some feedback on your translation: 声が胸に響く静けさ literally "the quietness in some way to your voice resounding in my heart". Matter of interpretation, but I think it means that in the quietness of the empty classroom, she hears him mutter her name and it echoes right into her heart. Similarly later on when they're sitting together in the stillness of the falling snow. ねぇ好きってなんですか…？ Probably means "Hey, when you said, 'I like ...', what do you like?" 足取りも軽く Probably means feels light on her feet. I.e., she feels elated. 名前口にするだけでほら苦しいよ Again a matter of interpretation, but I think it's him uttering her name. Just him mentioning her name is enough for her to feel distressed by it because she doesn't yet know where she stands with him. Similarly with 名前口にするだけでほら熱くなる. The reason I think so is that in the other song, the boy uttering her name is the catalyst for their relationship to finally develop. -見つけました- I think you should translate equivalent lines in the two songs the same way, like, "There you are!" 繋ぎたい君のぬくもり触れる is awkward to phrase in English, but literally it means "I touch the warmth of you to whom I want to be connected" (weird how sometimes the word order is completely reversed). As a loose translation, it's OK, but if you can think of something a bit closer ... ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:47, February 20, 2019 (UTC) 1. I think serenity means the same right? 2. Well, this was one of the most confusing lines in the translation. 3. Right. 4. I'm not sure it was him or her. But at the end of a video, when she said his name with the line 名前口にするだけでほら熱くなる, I chose it was her all this time. But am I wrong? 5. "A-ha" sounds better for this song, since I think it continues the other. 6. It wasn't tough to word. Everytime I hear 繋ぐ for any purpose having to do with hands, I automatically assume they are talking about holding hands. Are there any other mistakes? Or is that it? I am going to finish the video this Saturday. RandomAir BGM (talk) 14:42, February 20, 2019 (UTC) 1. Yes, quietness, serenity, silence, stillness ... are similar but have different connotations. Choose whatever works for you. 2. Do you mean 好きってなんですか? In this situation, って is short for "というのは". って is very versatile and can mean というのは, と言って, と言った, とは, or just と (in a quotation sense). The full sentence would be something like 「好き」と言ったのは、何ですか. 4. Are you right or wrong? Each person is ultimately free to interpret lyrics how they like, so long as what you end up with is self-consistent. Multiple interpretations are possible, and all you can do is make a case for each interpretation and decide what appeals to you. So long as there's no inconsistency or contradiction between one part of a song or another, that's fine. Having said that, when she sings 名前口にするだけでほら熱くなる at around 4:06, the video then shows him calling her by her surname "早坂さん" to which she respons you can just call me with my first name (without san). So I think the focus is on her name. Earlier in the song when they're exchanging gifts and she sings 名前口にするだけでほら苦しいよ, it's not as clear. Personally I see no reason why she saying his name is too tough for her, but he mentioning her name is hard for her because she's dying for him to say her name in the context of "I love you". If she just hears her name without the rest of it, she's anxiously waiting to see what he has to say about her and it's hard to take. Plus for consistency, I would interpret both lines the same way. However, it's not the only interpretation. 5. It's up to you. I was just recommending consistency between the two songs because they are literally the same event from two different points of view, and it's strange if she remembers herself saying one phrase but he remembers hearing another. I'm pretty sure I covered every issue that I noticed. Most of it's good! ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:24, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Oopsy I think I found a mistake. For 何度でも呼んでほしいからイジワルしてみる you have "I want you to repeatedly call out my name, because I'm trying to tease you." I think the logic is the other way around. "Because I want you to repeatedly call out my name, I try to tease you." Clause order is cause から result. Or you can say "I want .... name, so I try to tease you." Now that she feels that their relationship has been established, she now wants to hear him say her name (when before, it distressed her). So she teases him so that he involuntarily calls her name out. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:58, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Science Girl song Finished reviewing translation of 理系女子は笑わない. What's the other song you'd like me to help with? Please be patient though becuase I've got several other songs I'm already working on. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:15, February 26, 2019 (UTC) "The Straight-Faced Science Girl" seemed like a good title to me to! Anyway if you've heard of the idol group Nogizaka46, then you could please listen to Nichijou this song (full ver here ) and check my translation to see if I interpreted it right. Nichijou Finished/HoneyWorks Playlist : My feedback is here. Let me know if you're having trouble accessing it. : A lot of your translation was OK, but overall I don't think it was as accurate as some of your others. You sometimes translated lines word-for-word rather than understanding the meaning behind them and then expressing the equivalent meaning in English. There's always a balance between the literal and equivalent translations, and I personally lean towards literal, but not to the extent that the real meaning is lost. : To get an accurate understanding of some words, it helps to look at their explanations in a Japanese kokugo dictionary. Japanese-to-foreign language dictionaries give you the nearest one or two words/phrases in the target language but don't give a proper explanation of the real meaning of the original word. : Anyway, please have a look, I hope my feedback is helpful. Let me know if you have any questions. : ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:19, March 3, 2019 (UTC) : : Sorry for the late reply. Been really busy IRL and this weekend, I got addicted playing the "Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2" game. Brings a lot of memories when I was 7-13 years old. Anyway, I did that translation in about mid-January, but posted it there some more later. Thanks for checking. Anyway, a couple of questions.... : : 1. What did you think of the song? It's 2nd best in the EP. : 2. How do you feel being an admin? : 3. Is it okay to write, "ですか", "が”, and other particles in katakana? It looks funny. : 4. If you heard, "Watashi no Sekai " by Megumi Nakajima, could you check this translation too? I created in January too, so it might have more mistakes than my present day ones? : 5. Can I suggest a few HoneyWorks songs you might not know? (For you to listen.) Before I get to your questions ... I noticed you edited a message that Amandelen left on your talk page. Um ... that's not a good idea. Even if you changed it to reflect what you perceive might be the intent, I don't think it's acceptable to make it look like someone said something they didn't. So if you don't mind, could you please revert the message to its original form? If you disagree with some nuance in the message, feel free to state whatever you think is correct in a reply. Answering your questions ... 1. Loved it! Nice music and the lyrics present a thought-provoking metaphor. 2. Dunno yet. I'm a bit nervous about fulfilling the responsibility ... 3. In normal usage, you write words such as です, か and が in hiragana. Japanese, like English and probably most languages, however, doesn't prevent you from exercising poetic licence in poetry, lyrics, etc. Someone might write something in katakana to deliberately make it appear strange for some reason, or to highlight that they're using a word metaphorically, or to show that it's something other than a human being (e.g. a robot) is saying something. Sometimes I have no idea why they use katakana or an unusual kanji for a word. 4. I need to get back to making a few more subs for a while, plus I have a lot of other requests already, so it might take a while before I get to it. 5. Please go right ahead! There's so much music it's impossible to hear all of it, which is why I haven't heard all the HoneyWorks songs yet, but if you recommend some, I'm all ears! ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:18, March 5, 2019 (UTC) About that, I put what I understood of what she said. My Tsunoru Kimochi translation was not corrected at all, it was just the Romaji that was at that time (which was 5 months ago), so I put I saw. But if it's rude, than beg your pardon, I reverted it all to what she said. In response to those answers... 1. Here is the order of my favorites of the EP. If they're listed more first than another in one place, that means I like the first song more than the further one. 1st P: Kaerimichi wa Toomawari Shitaku Naru. 2nd P: Nichijou, Kokuhaku no Junban, Chopin no Usotsuki. 3nd P: Caravan wa Nemuranai, Tsuzuku. 4th P: Shiritai Koto Don't get the wrong idea though, I loved "Shiritai Koto", but I don't find it as catchy and tuneful as the others, and also, I had to put at least 1 in 4th P. 2. It's okay. I guess Amandelen doesn't want your knowledge and wise uses of this wiki to go to waste. 3. Actually, that's not the case. I'm saying that like the title of "ワタシのセカイ" by Megumi, she wrote "no" in katakana, and it's used as a particle there. Any answers to that? 4. Take your time. Not in such a hurry, because I've got a lot to do tomorrow. 5. I'll cackle now......ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! I hope you enjoy this long list. They are all good songs (I swear). 1. BraveSail - HoneyWorks meets TrySail 2. Kirara - CHiCO with HoneyWorks. 3. Gimme Gimme Call - CHiCO with HoneyWorks meets Sky Peace (Not boring! I promise. The plot twist in the video is kinda odd though) 4. Heart no Shuchou - CHiCO with HoneyWorks 5. Tsunoru Kimochi - CHiCO with HoneyWorks 6. Nostalgic Rainfall - CHiCO with HoneyWorks 7. Yume Fanfare - LIP x LIP 8. Romeo - LIP x LIP 9. Koiiro ni Sake - CHiCO with HoneyWorks 10. Ippun Ichibyou Kimi to Boku no - HoneyWorks meets Sphere 11. Ai ni Deai Koi wa Tsuzuku - HoneyWorks meets Sphere 12. Miraizu - HoneyWorks/Sana 13. Little Regret - HoneyWorks/Sana 14. Love Letter - CHiCO with HoneyWorks 15. Senpai - HoneyWorks meets TrySail 16. Inokori Sensei - CHiCO with HoneyWorks 17. Historia - CHiCO with HoneyWorks 18. Color - CHiCO with HoneyWorks 19. Chiisana Lion - LIP x LIP Oops...did I mention one that you already listened to? If so, notify me immediately. I don't know why the song title ワタシノセカイ is in katakana. Maybe if you examine the lyrics closely, some reason will present itself, but it could be to make it eye-catching, to distinguish it from other songs with the same title, to suggest that it's a metaphorical sense of "world", or for no reason other than just to be different. Wow thanks for the list! I've heard Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku (loved it, especially the missing shoe) but I haven't listened to the others closely, or some of them I've never heard of before. Looking forward to listening to them! ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:54, March 5, 2019 (UTC) I'm still not sure, but for now, I'm going to take the fact that she wanted to distinguish her song title from others, because there's no doubt others have the same name, written in hiragana or Kanji. Well, start with the first one and tell me what you think. Pretty sure you'll like it with your first listen. :D RandomAir BGM (talk) 20:57, March 5, 2019 (UTC) I listened to BraveSail and you're 100% right, I loved it the first time I heard it. It's like silly cute J-Pop only done properly. Thanks for telling me about it. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:35, March 13, 2019 (UTC) I expected that! Once you have the song in your mind, you can then make progress with "Kirara", and the others, although I think that it will take a couple of listens to get most of them in mind for you to like them. RandomAir BGM (talk) 14:34, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Hey. I liked BraveSail so much I published a translation. And YouTube presented me with a cute PV. OK, I'm listening to Kirara now. Thanks for your suggestions! ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:20, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Do you wonder how beautiful the instrumental of BraveSail would sound? That's so great! I guess you should also do a translation for Kirara if you like it! Good luck listening to them! RandomAir BGM (talk) 14:30, March 14, 2019 (UTC) FYI Archiving talk page content Since your talk page is getting long, here's a method people have used to make it more manageable, since we frown on just deleting talk page content even if it's obsolete. I usually put each past year's discussions in a separate page. #Make a new page called Talk:RandomAir BGM/Archive 2018 #Copy this message at top of the new page: This is an archive of past discussions. Please do not edit the content of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on my current talk page. #Transfer 2018 content from your talk page to the new page. #Put a link to the new page at the top of your talk page: Past conversations: 2018. In 2020 you can similarly archive 2019 content to a new page. Or you can do it more frequently if it suits you. You can have a look at my talk page or Amandelen's, or at Damesukekun's on Vocaloid Wiki as examples of different ways to do it. ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:05, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your tip. I finished archiving past talk. RandomAir BGM (talk) 15:27, March 6, 2019 (UTC) フィアンセ question I left a question with Damesukekun about フィアンセ, but it won't hurt to ask your opinion too. How would you interpret the lines 恋させた唇 罪を償え / 許さないもう一度欲しい キスさせて？? The first bit, 恋させた唇 is like "the lips that made me fall in love", but can you think what 罪 might be referring to? FYI 罪を償う means to atone for sin or make up for a wrong done. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:15, March 14, 2019 (UTC) So basically, if you watch the PV, I see that these two lines aren't connected to each other, misguiding me into that they mean a separate thing, excluding the "キスさせて？" But I guess it was a lyric disorder by mistake. However, "罪" means "crimes" or "sins". You asked Damesukekun what are the subject and object of "許さない"? I think aaxaki's interpretation was so literal that it broke these lines. I think that the subject and object of 許さない are indeed 恋させた唇 罪を償え, and since you know that 許さない is a negative inflection of 許す meaning to "allow/let go of ideal", plus if you follow the correct structure, I think it means "I won't let you (許さない) atone the sins (罪を償え) of your lips that made me be in love (恋させた唇)". Adding もう一度欲しい キスさせて？, you get, "I won't let you atone the sins of your lips that made me be in love, so I want it once more without permission...Can you kiss me?" If there are any other Fiancée questions, ask me. I understand this song's meanings in great quantity. RandomAir BGM (talk) 14:30, March 14, 2019 (UTC) As you observe, the two lines are separate sentences. How they need to combine is to form part of a consistent story. But it also has to make sense grammatically. Here are some thoughts: *It's unusual for lips to be said to permit/forgive something. Usually 許さない as a complete sentence means "I won't let you something", which I think is what I think it most likely means here. *罪を償え grammatically can't be an object. The simplest interpretation is an imperative (command): "O sweet lips, atone for our sin." *Maybe the key is the line 住む世界違う, "we live in different worlds". At first I thought maybe their respective social customs were too different for it to work out, but I think now that perhaps she's a commoner and isn't allowed to marry the prince. *So my theory now is that their 罪 might be that a prince and a common girl falling in love is socially wrong. 償え might be saying that if their love is true, it would make up for it. *I think もう一度 refers to how he found her. They fell in love and had access to her lips, she said it wouldn't work (different worlds) and left him, the now miserable prince searched for her, and having found her wants her back. So he says "I desire (your lips) once more, let me kiss you." *That leaves 許さない sort of sitting there. If you see the video, although the girl is blushing in his presence, she's trying to get away. The prince, however, stops her. So maybe it just means "I'm not letting you go". So if my interpretation is right, it both makes grammaticaly sense and fits the story. What do you think? ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:29, March 14, 2019 (UTC) That's an outstanding interpretation! It fits, so I think we should correct the current one with that one. :D By the way, how was Kirara? :-) Oh, and I have an anime question, and I'm asking you, because I think I can trust you. Is the anime "Boku no Hero Academia" worth watching? RandomAir BGM (talk) 21:44, March 19, 2019 (UTC) ① Kirara was a very lovely and touching song. I just published a translation on Anime Lyrics. ② Boku no Hero Academia is well worth watching! It's really good, with deep and original characters, interesting setting and plot, great art and music, and plenty of action and emotion. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:16, March 20, 2019 (UTC)